Perfect in His Eyes
by firewithin
Summary: Cedric feels lost in other people's expectations until he finds out that perfection is all in the eye of the beholder. CDOW There is a chance that I will continue with the story if there's enough interest.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters within are the property of JKR, I merely have borrowed them and used them in my own selfish ways

**A/N: this is my first Cedric/Oliver fic (and my first fic in quite a while actually). The story just came to me and I wrote it in less than a day. I hope youlike it, but please review with anything you think I could do to improve upon this and future endeavors. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Perfect in His Eyes**

_by firewithin_

Cedric Diggory has always admired Oliver Wood. His skills as Keeper of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team, his determination on the field, and even his eccentric nature. Oliver was something of a role model to Cedric and he always felt that he came up short in comparison.

Simply put, he thought Oliver was perfect and his own imperfections had made it impossible for him to so much as strike up a conversation with the bloke.

He sat in a secluded corner of the library musing about how terribly disappointing his life was as he absently gazed out of the window where, had his eyes not been so clouded by his surmounting depression and self loathing, he would have seen students frolicking in the courtyard and Oliver himself heading toward the castle, a bundle of books in tow. Cedric instead lowered his gray eyes to the bit of floor in front of him and ran his hands though his dark hair, lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry, Diggory. I didn't realize anyone else used this corner of the library," a quiet voice said, shaking Cedric from his musings. The young man looked up to see Oliver towering over him, books in hand. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, moving toward the chair across from Cedric.

"Go ahead," Cedric replied nervously, both excited and terrified at the idea of sharing something besides the Quidditch pitch with the person he so admired. A blush crept into his cheeks as he noticed Oliver studying him from the opposing chair.

"Don't look so down, Diggory," Oliver offered. "There's still plenty of time until your first match. I'm sure you'll do fine as Captain."

"Thanks, Wood," Cedric began, looking up into the older boy's honey colored eyes, "but that's not it. Not entirely, anyway. It's just-" He shook his head. How could he possibly explain to someone as perfect as Oliver Wood how it felt to try and live up to expectations you couldn't possible meet?

There was true concern in Oliver's voice when he broke the silence. "Just what, Cedric?"

Cedric sighed. "It's just that everyone has these impossibly high standards for me and I'm afraid to let them down. Then I see you and how perfect you are and I just wish that I could be that perfect too." He returned his gaze to the floor, ashamed at having unloaded so much on the boy he held so highly.

He heard Oliver rise from his chair. "No one is really perfect, Cedric. The thing that makes them seem that way is the love and admiration you have for them." Oliver gently cupped Cedric's chin in one Quidditch calloused hand. Almost inaudibly, he whispered, "I think you're perfect." Oliver bent down and lightly kissed his seated companion atop his mop of chestnut hair. He turned to gather his things.

"Wait," Cedric cried. "Did you really mean that, all of it?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Oliver turned back to regard him. "Every last bit of it," he said solemnly.

Cedric's heart leapt up into his throat. He jumped out of his chair and captured Oliver in a tight embrace. "Is this okay?" he began to ask before Oliver kissed him softly. They stood there for what felt like forever, arms wrapped around one another and lips lingering together as they took in the ecstacy of their first kiss. When at last they pulled away Cedric once again had that far away look in his eyes. This time, however, there was no disappointment or shame in them. Only love and adoration.

Oliver once again turned to gather his things. He looked back at Cedric and smiled. "Don't be a stranger, Diggory. Then again, don't go beating me at Quidditch either." Oliver left Cedric then with his mind, for once, on something different from Quidditch entirely.

And Cedric returned to his seat, reveling in his own piece of perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the character herein. I do, however, own one fine imagination and will be using it liberally.**

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who read the story and especially to those of you who reviewed. I'm glad that you enjoyed the piece so far and hope that you continue to do so. I've tried to add a bit more detail to this chapter (and would like to do so to the first chapter as well if I can edit it without losing my reviews) at the request of a friend who enjoys my more descriptive pieces. That being said, three cheers for Cedric/Oliver love!**

**Also, I'm considering getting a beta reader, so if you want to help me out let me know and we can arrange something. Thanks.**

**Perfect in His Eyes**

_by firewithin_

The mood of the Gryffindor team was sullen at best as they made their way back to the locker room. Oliver's team mates rushed to change so that they could go to the hospital wing and check on Harry, who had fallen at least fifteen meters off of his broom during the match right before Cedric Diggory had caught the Golden Snitch.

Within minutes nearly everyone had abandoned the locker room. Everyone, that is, but Oliver. He had taken the events of the day hard. It was the first match of the season and they had lost. Lost. Last place. The bottom of the rung. This was not a promising start to his last year as Captain. He had really thought that this would be Gryffindor's year too.

The whole match had been an absolute disaster. The weather had been abhorrent to begin with and then those bloody dementors had taken to the pitch. Oliver had known that it was over even before that though. He'd tried to warn him, but Harry simply hadn't seen the Snitch in time. They had lost, fair and square. Still...

Oliver slammed his fist into a nearby locker in a failed attempt to release some of his frustration. Carelessly dropping his drenched and mud caked Quidditch robe to the floor, he began to undress for a shower. Maybe the water would do him some good. Or, perhaps, he'd feel the overwhelming desire to drown himself instead.

As it turned out, the scalding hot water did help to melt away some of his frustrations. He was still bothered by the loss but was already trying to figure out how to keep his team in the running for the cup. Perhaps there was a bit of hope yet. Oliver had barely wrapped a towel around his narrow waist when he saw a flash of canary yellow speckled with mud at the door.

"Oliver?" Cedric called out tentatively before stepping into the locker room. "Oliver, I'm so sorry about the match. I didn't see Harry go off his broom until it was too late. I tried to talk Madam Hooch into setting up a rematch, but she wouldn't have any it."

"It's fine," Oliver said with a sigh, though his tone betrayed his words. "Even if Harry hadn't have fallen you would have gotten to the Snitch first. I saw it." He walked over to Cedric and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "It was your victory. Enjoy it, don't belittle it by saying you didn't deserve it. Besides," he continued, the sparkle back in his eyes, " there's still a chance we can make a come back. It'll be tough, but I have a good team." Oliver pulled the younger boy closer. They stood there holding each other, each lost in their own thoughts about the day. Finally, Oliver spoke again. "I am, however, still feeling quite upset about our abysmal showing on the field today and require some serious cheering up." He smiled playfully at the Hufflepuff Captain. "Now, how might you help ease the agony of my team's defeat?"

Cedric gave the older boy a soft, lingering kiss on the lips then moved down along his jaw. He continued to apply delicate kisses to the area before seizing a bit of the tender flesh of Oliver's neck. It took only a moment for a small purple bruise to form there, claiming Oliver as his.

"Careful," Oliver warned Cedric gently. "There will be questions about that, to be sure."

"Just tell everyone it's a secret romance. Our secret," Cedric whispered, his lips lightly brushing against Oliver's ear. "Now everyone will know that you belong to someone."

The Gryffindor Captain smiled warmly as he regarded Cedric. "Still, it's best if we stop for now. You, Cedric Diggory, are a tease and I don't think I can handle much more of it. Besides, " he chuckled, "I'm filthy again thanks to your Quidditch robes. And you look like you should get washed up yourself." He leaned in to kiss Cedric goodbye.

"When can we see each other again?" Cedric asked.

"Soon, I swear. You'd better go before someone starts to wonder where you've been off to."

Reluctantly, Cedric left for his own locker room and Oliver returned to the showers. He gently touched the love bite that Cedric had left on his neck and smiled contentedly as he let both the hot water and the happy memories of another blissful rendevous wash over him. He had never thought that some things could feel even better than winning a Quidditch match.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not currently, nor will I ever own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. I simply tread lightly upon JKR's foundation and shape her world into what I wish it to be.**

**A/N: This chapter focuses more on the true issues of being a couple, particularly a homosexual one. In short, it is slightly less romantic and a more realistic. I felt it was important for Cedric and Oliver to answer a few questions about the future of their relationship. Also, I may be taking a brief break from this story to begin prep work on my next piece. Rest assured though, there's more of this story still to come.**

**Perfect in His Eyes**

_by firewithin_

It was the last day of the school term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tomorrow students would be saying hurried goodbyes on the platform before piling into the Hogwarts Express to return home. Today, however, they were enjoying one last bit of the beautiful weather on the grounds of the school.

Cedric and Oliver sat together under the shade of a broad oak tree on the far side of the lake, safe from the prying eyes and ears of their school mates. The younger boy studied Oliver, who was twirling a twig between his palms and gazing into the distance. "When are we going to tell people about us?" Cedric asked suddenly.

Oliver looked up, still playing with the twig. A troubled expression showed itself in his brown eyes. "Do you really think that this is the best time?" he asked gently. "You still have two years left at Hogwarts. I just don't want them to be any more difficult than they have to be. You know there's no one else in the entire school who'll openly admit to being gay. Who knows how people would take the news that you, of all people, are? Besides, we have the rest of our lives for everyone to know about us, don't we?"

The Hufflepuff's smokey eyes misted over as hetried to remain calm. "I'm just so sick of sneaking around, Oliver. People are starting to suspect, I know they are. I can hear them whispering in the halls. And I can tell that Cho thinks I'm up to something as well. I think she can tell I'm with someone and she's mad that I've been keeping it a secret from her."

Tossing the twig aside, Oliver reached out and rested his hand on Cedric's knee. "Tell Cho then. She's one of your best mates. I think she deserves to know. In any case, I think it will be a good way to test the waters of how everyone will react to us. Besides, if she doesn't like the news I can always Obliviate her memory," he added with a playful wink.

Cedric's spirits were raised, his gray eyes alight with happiness. "You really mean it, I can tell her? That really means a lot to me, Oliver. I was starting to worry that you were ashamed of us."

The older boy leaned in to give his boyfriend a reassuring hug. "Don't be ridiculous, Diggory. You're the best thing that's happened to me since I was made Gryffindor's Quidditch team Captain. I just don't think you realize how delicate the situation really is. Being gay is almost as bad as being Muggle born to some people. You have to understand that there could be a lot of backlash from this and I just want you to be emotionally ready for whatever may come when we tell everyone."

"I have you here, don't I? I'm ready for anything." Cedric leapt up dramatically. "Why I could take a Bludger to the head; I could duel a hundred Death Eaters; why, I could even win a stare down with Mrs. Norris! That is how great my love is," he declared with a laugh.

"Love for whom?" An inquisitive voice interrupted.

Both boys whipped their heads around to see Cho Chang looking at them expectantly. "Cho!" Cedric choked out in shock, his cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of pink, before turning back to Oliver who nodded his silent consent. "Have a seat, Cho. There's something I should tell you."

Cho listened intently as the boys explained how they had come to be involved and the secrets that had been governing their relationship. She took the news in stride. In her heart, she realized, she had known all along that her friend was gay. It all made sense. He was such a good looking boy and yet he had never dated a single girl in Hogwarts. There was so much she wished to know now that the pair were confiding in her.

"So, are you two a serious couple?" she asked, turning from one boy to the other.

"We are," Oliver answered with a faint smile. "But you're the only one we've told so far. We've decided to keep it quiet for now. I just don't think Hogwarts is ready for this, you know?"

Cho nodded slowly. "Perhaps not. That will change one day though, and perhaps it will be because of the two of you." She shifted her gaze to Cedric then. "Cedric, if there's anything I can do to help you, either of you, all you have to do is ask."

"Actually, Cedric began, "I think there is. Cho, it would be a big help to me if next year you could act like we're more than just mates. You know, just to keep the guys from wondering and to keep the other girls at bay."

A brief flicker of shadow crossed over Cho's face before she flashed a bright smile at Cedric and answered. "Of course, Ced. You're one of my best mates. I'll do anything I can to help."

Relief washed over Cedric's face. He grabbed her hands in his and kissed them excitedly "Thanks, Cho! This really means a lot to me." He threw Oliver a loving glance. "To us, really."

A true smile played on Cho's lips then. "I really am glad I can help you two. You know, Oliver, Cedric's seemed so much more happy since you met up with him." Rising from her place on the ground, she continued to address the boys. "I'll leave you two alone now. I'll see you on the train, Cedric. Oh, and Oliver, don't make him wait too long to tell everyone. It's doing your love for each other a disservice to keep it a secret like this." She turned and walked back toward the castle, leaving them to digest the information she had just given them.

After a long while, Oliver spoke. "She's right, you know. Next year. We'll tell them all sometime next year. I'll come to Hogwarts so you won't have to do it alone." Then, standing up suddenly, he nodded toward the other students who were now hurrying toward the castle. "It looks like we had better start heading back for the feast," he informed Cedric as he helped the boy to his feet.

"Wait," Cedric implored him. He pulled Oliver behind the protection of the oak tree. "I can't let you leave me without a kiss goodbye."

A wide grin spread over Oliver's face. Pulling Cedric's body tightly against his own, he began to kiss his boyfriend with ardent urgency, taking in every feeling, every taste. Savoring every second that their bodies were so connected, for he knew that he would n't get to enjoy the feeling again for a long while.

In that moment he truly wished he had been able to tell the world about them rather than hiding all of the time. But Oliver wasn't as brave as he seemed, and so they stood there together,concealing their love from the world. Soon, he promised himself, he would stop hiding.

When at last they pulled apart, Oliver tilted Cedric's chin down so hecould look into the slightly taller boy's eyes. "I love you Cedric, you know that don't you?"

Cedric smiled contentedly at Oliver and nodded. "I know. I love you too." He gave the older boy a light kiss on the cheek before peeking around the tree. "I suppose we really should be going now," he commented, seeing the grounds nearly abandoned by this point.

"Yeah," Oliver said sadly. "I suppose we should." The pair moved from the cover of the tree and walked in silence back to up to the school.


End file.
